The Story of Stephanie McMahon
by stratusskittles316
Summary: Stephanie McMahons struggles through keeping her cool while managing Smackdown and loving a man she feels hates her. Written in 1st Person. JerichoSteph eventually.
1. Intro

Authors Notes: Yes, another story! This is just an intro to set the mood of the story. The time is mid-2002 after Stephanie returns as SD! GM. The story wont be going along with storylines in 2002 and as for people jumping rosters, I'm not sure yet! I hope you enjoy!

I own nothing and am in no way affiliated with the WWE

I just don't get it. Why do other people seem to have luck with love and

relations? I've been engaged once and married twice, AND I'M NOT EVEN 30

YET!!! Somewhere along the way I always manage to get kidnapped or sacrificed

and somehow I end up MARRIED!! Is a kneeling proposal and a little red velvet

box too much to ask for? Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic or MAYBE I'M

NORMAL! Semi-normal? Sure, semi-normal works, seeing as the only man I've

ever loved thinks I'm a bitch, hmm and I wonder why. Maybe its because I am a

bitch to him? No, it can't be! WHY did I have to fall in love with an egotistical

jackass? Better yet, why did I even have to be born into this stupid family?

Welcome to my life, The Story of Stephanie McMahon.


	2. Confrontational

Authors Note: Yay! 2nd chapter!

I own nothing and am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

I was walking down he hall and I was greeted by a cheesy smile from my soon to be ex-husband. , whose already begun to indulge in the women of free enterprise, probably the explanation for the huge grin.

The bitch in me wanted to spit out some snide comment but I bit my tongue and settled for the most professional thing my mouth would squeak out.

"Hi Hunter." Ended up sounding a lot more stupid out loud than it did in my head.

A satisfied grunt and a head nod was all I got in reply. Speaking to him at all seemed rather pointless now as he never broke his grin while I walked past. Well, at least it was one less confrontation I had to deal with, I rationalized.

I was feeling very good about keeping my attitude professional while dealing with Hunter. But I found myself frowning upon opening my office door already feeling my grip on professionalism slip away. The sight causing me to lose control was Chris Jericho sitting on the edge of my desk, with a giant smirk plastered on his face. Retreating back to the old Stephanie and doing what I knew was safe, I asked,

"What do you want, Jackass?"

"Hmm. Stephy, Stephy, Stephy… I see we haven't changed much have we? 'I'm all grown up now'? That's false advertising isn't it? You wouldn't want any potential customers to get confused thinking their paying for a mature professional woman would you? You've put me in a though position, I just might have to report you to the Better Business Bureau."

Wow, nothing has changed. I thought.

"Yeah, yeah, Jericho. We also wouldn't want anyone to find out that nasty rumor that your 'Vitamin C' is actually 'Vitamin Wee'." I had to let the smirk slip with that one. Especially after the amused expression wiped off his face.

"Hey, HEY!" He said, when he snapped out of shock. "That is NOT TRUE! I'm Chris Jericho! I am the KING OF THE WORLD! I'M LARGER THAN…"

"Most 7 year olds, I know." I interrupted him, growing annoyed with his self promotion. "Cut to the point, Jericho."

"There is no point, Steph." He said, his demeanor growing serious, his face moving closer to my mine, "I felt like being a little reckless." His gaze dropped to my mouth and I grew a little worried. I found it hard to meet his eyes. " So I came in here to bother you." He backed up and laughed a throaty laugh that I would have been tempted to join him in if I hadn't been so annoyed.

After he abruptly stopped laughing and exited the room, I shook myself out of my stunned state and sat down at my desk, no use getting work up over a meeting with Jericho, I had important work to get done.

I started to ruffle papers on my desk and clicking around on my computer until I realized I wasn't doing anything. I was sitting here starring off into space thinking about Jericho. God, Steph, get a grip! I yelled at myself. So what if he said he felt like being reckless while he was starring at your lips about 2 inches away from your face. Your crazy if you wanted him to kiss you just then.

OMIGOD I'M CRAZY!

I had just about lost it when there was a knock on my door.

"Come IN," I almost screamed.

"Hey Steph, how's it goin'?"

I sighed in relief as Kurt Angle stepped into my office.

"Good evening, Mr. Angle." I said curtly as I stood and extended my hand.

" 'Good evening Mr. Angle'? A hand shake? What kind of a way is that to greet your best friend?" I laughed loudly as Kurt pulled me in for a giant hug.

"So what's going on Kurt?"

"Nothing, just wanted to stop in see how my favorite GM is doing." He smiled cheesily.

At this I place my hands on my hips and stood firmly. " Ok, now I defiantly know something's up. What do you want Kurt?" I said, almost whining. First he had stopped me from going banana's, and now he's reminding me that I have a job!

"Geez Steph, no need to get confrontational. Look, I was just wondering if tonight I could get a match against H, winner gets Taker at Vengeance."

I pondered it for a few seconds. Seems like Kurt was doing my job for me… oh well, it sounded like a good match.

"Alright Kurt, you've got it. And don't think I'm letting you make matches just because you're my best friend. I already was planning something like that for tonight." I said sternly, in a joking manner. Kurt sent me an inquisitive look.

"Its your Aunt Flow isn't it?"

I had to chuckle at this.

"Get out of here." I said as I playfully shoved him towards the door.

I was unsure of what I should do next, now that I was alone and with out distractions. I could do my work, but doing work is no fun at all when your alone and with out distractions, right?

I decided it was better I leave my work for tomorrow, right now, I just felt like walking around the arena and looking for trouble.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
